Black Cat:The Job
by MegaSpiderMan12345
Summary: After almost dying during a heist she is forcefully hired by the Kingpin of crime himself to do a job for him
1. Ch1

The Woman scaled the wall using her sticky gloves she stopped at a window pulling out a device that seemed similar to a laser pointer

She fired a red laser making a large hole she pulled out a trigger clicking the button turning off all the cameras

She flipped inside looking around she pulled out a small yellow ball from her backpack and she thrown it down the hallway

The ball was sliced into bits instantly

Invisible lasers hmm easy She said

She pulled out a can spraying it into the hallway the lasers appeared

She walked into the hallway twisting her body and flipping through the lasers avoiding them all

She did two flips forward and made it out of the hallway

She walked to the case in the middle of the room she pressed a button on the palm of her hand and suddenly sharp metal claws came out

She cut a hole able to fit her hand and reached inside she grabbed a small crystal examining it she looked around once again

She smashed the diamond into bits and poured it into her small pouch looking around

She pulled out a fake diamond and placed it in the case

Well I guess this is my present for Christmas She said

She heard some talking

Someone's coming She said and then ran into a corner hiding in the darkness watching as 3 guards came in with their pistols raised

They looked around not noticing the hole in the case

The heck something's wrong with that alarm I promise One Guard said

Silent alarm dangit... She whispered

She stepped out of the shadows

Hey boys ready to have some fun? She said stepping out

They turned around and aimed

DON'T MOVE! They both shouted walking to her slowly their pistols raised

Oh I'm sorry it was a mistake I promise let me go? She said knowing it wouldn't hurt to try

They ignored her

She lunged forward backhanding the gun out of one guard's hand and scratching his face she then kicked him backwards into the ground

She flipped backwards dodging a bullet from the other guard

She ran at the guard swinging wildly at him

She scratched his hand causing him to drop the gun

He lift up his arm blocking a punch and then he came in with a right hook

She screamed out in pain almost passing out

She scratched at his face wildly

He yelled in pain throwing her across the room into a wall

She cried out in pain standing up quickly they aimed their guns at her and begun to fire

One bullet nailed her in the shoulder the other in the leg they continued to fire

She screamed in pain flipping down the hallway avoiding the lasers as fast as she could she limped toward the window where she entered

She pulled on her sticky gloves climbing out of the window climbing back down

She tried to ignore the pain hissing in pain

She finally reached the ground after one minute and limped away from the building as fast as she could looking around

She limped down the alleyway

She sat down in the alleyway she looked at her leg

She couldn't avoid the fact she needed to do it

She dug her sharp claws into her leg slowly she pulled out the bullet dropping it into the puddle

She almost screamed in pain but stopped herself the bullet went through her shoulder completely

Suddenly a car drove into the alleyway the window was rolled down

I knew you would try to rob that place that's why I made my guard that works for me replace the real one with a fake one The Man said with a grin

Give me the real one.. She said with a hiss forcing herself to her feet

I will if you do a job for me He said his grin still in place

You are the only one capable of doing it He said

Well actually no your not the only one Spiderman is too but we both know what side he's on He said

I could do that job for you or I could make you tell me where it is! She said lunging for the car

Two security guards stepped out

She ducked under a punch and then kneed him in the balls and pushed him against the car

She was grabbed from the behind she elbowed him repeatedly in the nose and then slammed him against the wall and then elbowed him some more in the gut

He dropped to the floor groaning in pain

He smiled

Nice demonstration of your skills but I can't keep you awake for this ride sadly don't want you to see where were going He said

W- She felt sleepy and dropped to the floor

He sighed

Get her He said

The two guards picked her up dragging her to the car

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter more to come soon btw this story is a spinoff of The WebHead:Remastered so yeah<p>

I was requested to make this and plus I was thinking of making this so yeah done hope you enjoyed once again and peace!

Megaspiderman12345 OUT!


	2. Ch2

She woke up in a room she tried to move but then she looked around to notice she was strapped to a hospital bed

She started to struggle even harder stopping once she heard the door open

She quickly stopped struggling and then she acted like she was asleep

Wake her up He said his arms crossed

He walked out of the room and came back in with a cup of water

She opened her eyes slightly seeing the cup of water

She was splashed with the cup of water

She coughed violently spitting out the water

YOU COULD OF DROWNED ME DICK! She shouted

The Man nodded and then the Man who had thrown the water into her face left

He pushed a chair up to the bed sitting down

Now about that job.. He said

She spat in his face

He wiped it away slowly

Still got some fight in ya huh? He said standing up he slapped her across the face as hard as he could

Her head turned to the side

He then lift up his fist and drove it down into her gut she screamed in pain coughing

Now that got to fix it He said

Wow so is this how you make women do jobs for you you beat them up? She said with a slight laugh

I only beat bitches like you He said

She hissed

He rolled his eyes and slapped her across the face

Now here's everything you need to know He said putting a cellphone and holding it in place right next to her ear

Well hello Felicia AKA Black Cat I have a amazing deal for you that I think you might like The KingPin said but there was a voice changer so it wasn't really his voice

Now I want you to steal two vials of a rare serum The KingPin said

It is located at a government facility we will give you all of the directions and equipment and also money you will need for the job The KingPin said

What's stopping me from running with all of the resources and money you will give me I could possibly give myself a new life probably a new identity She said

Oh so this is the part I knew you would like if you try to do so I will kill Walter Hardy your father correct? He said over the phone you could basically hear his grin

You bastard LEAVE HIM OUT OF THIS! She shouted struggling even more

Oh this is your fault he warned you not to continue his legacy but you just wanted to it was just to tempting wasn't it? He said

She went silent

That's what I thought now do you agree to our terms or do I need to kill my old partner in crime? He said

I-I agree to your terms good now She said

Good now could you be a good girl and pass the phone over to Emmanuel He said

Emmanuel pulled the phone from her ear putting it to his own

Knock her out Kingpin said over the phone

Wait what! I agreed to your terms you could at least keep me awake! She shouted struggling even harder

We don't want you to attempt escaping now do we? Kingpin said

Emmanuel punched her across the face knocking her out instantly

* * *

><p>Hope you guys enjoyed this new chapter of Black Cat sorry for not posting any new chapters of any story for a bit I'm just thinking of new ideas and stuff<p>

I wanted to update this story because I like it a lot and it helps The WebHead:Remastered story a bit... So I might continue

The WebHead:Remastered when I'm done with this one and btw this is gonna be like a short story probably 9 more chapters after this

But don't worry there will be a sequel once I'm done with The WebHead:Remastered arc 2 which won't be any time soon so yah

Hope you guys enjoyed and peace!

Megaspiderman12345 OUT!


End file.
